


Home

by ayuwazamisaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wufan is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: "Yeah. I really missed you.” Chanyeol gives him his goofy grin, his lips already red and swollen and Wufan is filled with possessive pride because this boy is his.





	

Wufan reaches his apartment, back bowed from stress and exams and from not seeing his boyfriend all week. He sighs, barely having the energy to take another step and attempts to open the door only to find it unlocked. A frown creasing his forehead, he opens to door…and is startled by the blast of music. 

_Chanyeol._

A mild explosion occurs in his mind. He had forgotten that Chanyeol finished his exams today. A smile spilling from his lips, he enters the apartment and locks it quickly. Wufan toes off his shoes, noting Chanyeol’s own pair haphazardly thrown, as he hangs his jacket on the rack behind the door. And as usual, Chanyeol’s jacket is on the floor. He picks it up and places it at its rightful position out of habit, smirkng slightly. He is glad. He could almost feel the warmth of the other boy, the taste of him on his lips as he ventures in, scanning the room for his boyfriend. Chanyeol’s backpack is dumped on the sofa, his cap on the coffee table. Wufan stares helplessly at the mess and shakes his head, wondering how exactly did the human-sized tornado enter his life. 

Just then, he hears a crash in the kitchen. Whipping around, he hurries towards it, the music getting louder. He turns into the hallway and there he is, Chanyeol in his naked glory. Well not exactly naked but Wufan figures that Chanyeol is only dressed in boxers and one of Wufan's tank tops so, naked. 

Chanyeol is busy righting up the stool which must have being the reason for the crash and Wufan feasts at the sight of Chanyeol’s boxer-clad ass and bare thighs. He had missed the other all week and he took in his fill, roving over the fair skin displayed and the messy hair on top of his boyfriend’s cherubic face. He leans against the kitchen doorway, eyes trained on the other’s swaying hips, who was dancing to SNSD’S ‘I got a boy’. Looks like Baekhyun had gotten to Chanyeol too, he grins. 

“I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan!” sings Chanyeol enthusiastically as he scrubs the counter.

Wufan’s heart fills with warmth. It's cute to see Chanyeol being domestic. He is about to make his presence known when Chanyeol chooses to do a tiny shake and then a shimmy up and down, emphasizing the muscles of his arms and back and just like that the switch flips. 

Wufan is now captivated by the revealing skin, the sholders of his too-big tank top slipping over shifting muscles and deep voices which sends a rush of heat straight to his groin. He smirks wolfishly as he sneaks up to the unsuspecting boy. Reaching Chanyeol, he runs a cool finger down the other’s back. 

Chanyeol yelps, splashing soap water everywhere as he turns to face Wufan.

“Oh. You.” Chanyeol pants, palm on chest as he closes his eyes in relief and then opens them with a glare. He punches Wufan and says, “How dare you, you idiot.” Wufan doesn’t bother with a retort and straight away grabs the hand on his chest, pulling the other towards him. 

“Missed me?” he murmurs, slowly running his hand up Chanyeol’s back. The shorter blinks at the low voice and bedroom eyes Wufan is flashing at him.

“Urm. Yeah. I was cleaning–to surprise–”

Wufan interrupts by pressing a kiss against the corner of Chanyeol beautifully curved mouth. Chanyeol resists for a second but Wufan is too persuasive or maybe because Chanyeol can never resist Wufan, his lips part. Wufan indulges in tasting the other’s lips, having gone without it since the start of the week. They kiss, just reveling in the warmth of the other and Chanyeol tries to pulls away. Wufan (reluctantly) releases him.

“Yeah. I really missed you.” Chanyeol gives him his goofy grin, his lips already red and swollen and Wufan is filled with possessive pride because this boy is  _his_.  "I love you,“ Chanyeol continues, "I–” and he is interrupted again as Wufan pushes him against the kitchen counter, intent on having his fill of Park Chanyeol and his love without the distractions of exams, work or Baekhyun (Chanyeol’s annoying best friend). 

Chanyeol’s back digs into the counter’s edge and he whines slightly causing Wufan to change sides. Not that he minded because now he had full access to Chanyeol. He spread his hands over the other’s back, pressing them into the cotton and drags them down, one hand slipping in and touching Chanyeol’s warm smooth skin. He fills his other hand with the Chanyeol’s perfect ass, groping slightly as Chanyeol flinches into him. 

“S-stop it!” he cries, face red with embarrassment. Wufan grins, unashamed. He drags his hands down fair legs and pull them up, making Chanyeol grab onto his shoulders. Then he proceeds to wrap the long long legs around his waist. Wet hands fist his shirt as Chanyeol swoops down to suckle at the skin below his ear and Wufan manages to get to his bedroom without hitting anywhere. 

“Ow.”

Whoops. He forgot the door casing. Reaching up, he rubs the back of Chanyeol’s head as he let him slide down.

The younger pouts at him and Wufan is swept with a sudden urge to replace that expression with one of his favourites, a Chanyeol with wild eyes, flushed face blank with passion, filled with want for Wufan. He decides to make quick work of Chanyeol's, no,  _his_ tank top to see that expression again.

“But I was in the middle of cleaning,” splutters Chanyeol when Wufan forces the tank top over his head.

“Don’t care,” he says and latches on the revealed skin. He presses butterfly kisses along Chanyeol’s perfect collar bones and that’s when Chanyeol gives in, completely sinking into his embrace.

Wufan smirks.  _He wins this round._

 


End file.
